1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording process, and more precisely, to a recording process using at least one organic compound which is capable of exhibiting two or more different physical forms at the same temperature.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various processes for recording information have heretofore been known, including a photographic process using silver salts such as silver halides, a diazotype photographic process using diazo compounds, an electrophotographic process using photo-conductive insulators, a process using photochromic compounds, a photo-polymerization process using photo-polymerizable substances, and so on. The present inventors have conducted various studies on a new recording process where compounds which are quite different from the substances used in the above described conventional recording processes and which have a plurality of stable (including semi-stable) physical forms (such as liquid crystals, crystals, etc.) at normal temperatures or in the vicinity thereof, are used; and at last have achieved the present invention.